You're Real
by aryangevin
Summary: Dedicated for SasuNaru Days 2011! Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini, seseorang yang ia lukis berdasarkan imajinasinya adalah nyata. RnR, please?


You're Real.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, Sho-ai, dll.

Dedicated for SasuNaru Day

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Menjadi seorang pelukis tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Dari kecil, ia sangat membenci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gambar. Setiap ada pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan menggambar, dia selalu mendapatkan nilai terendah. Berbanding balik dengan pelajaran lainnya yang selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi.

Entah ia terlalu sayang kepada kakaknya sehingga membuat Uchiha muda ini mulai belajar untuk menyukai yang namanya menggambar. Sang kakak—Uchiha Itachi sangat menyukai menggambar. Bahkan ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pelukis kelak. Namun sayang, pada kenyataannya cita-cita itu tak pernah ia capai. Umurnya terhenti di usia dua puluh tiga karena mengidap _leukemia_—turunan dari sang ibu yang sudah mengidap penyakit mematikan tersebut sejak masih remaja.

Kini Sasuke lah yang meneruskan ambisi sang kakak. Belajar untuk menggambar, berguru pada Sai—saudara jauhnya yang seorang pelukis terkenal hingga seperti sekarang.

Banyak lukisan-lukisannya yang menggambarkan wajah sang kakak. Sungguh… setiap ia ingin melukis, wajah sang kakaknya lah yang selalu terbayang di benaknya. Tidak ada lukisan lain yang ia buat selain lukisan sang kakak. Mulai dari wajah sang kakak yang tanpa ekspresi, tersenyum, bahkan marah pun ia buat. Tapi lukisan sang kakak lah yang membuat ia menjadi seorang pelukis yang terkenal bahkan mendapatkan banyak penghargaan. Dan ia pun mampu mengalahkan pelukis terhebat masa kini—Sai dimana saudaranya itu adalah gurunya sendiri.

Pernah ia berpikir untuk melukis sesuatu selain wajah kakaknya. Namun hasilnya selalu gagal. Ia tak pernah sukses untuk menggambar sesuatu selain kakaknya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sanga menyayangi kakaknya. Bahkan melebihi rasa sayang melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Meskipun mereka sering kali bertengkar, namun ikatan mereka terlalu kuat. Tak sampai satu jam bertengkar, mereka akan berbagi tawa kembali. Entah itu Itachi yang mengajaknya berbaikkan atau Sasuke yang tak mau meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena egonya.

Dan detik ini, Sasuke tengah berpikir keras hal apa yang ingin dia lukis. Tapi wajah kakaknya yang selalu terbayang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia terus-terusan melukis wajah kakaknya sekian hari sekian waktu.

Sekali lagi ia mulai berpikir. Berkonsentrasi penuh pada pikirannya. Membuang jauh wajah kakaknya. Mula-mula ia membayangkan wajah seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui. Ketika ia sudah mulai mendapatkan baying-bayangnya, ia mulai membentuk sketsanya di atas kertas gambaran. Menggoreskan perlahan-lahan menggunakan pensilnya dengan sangat telaten.

Selesai. Untuk saat ini hanya menggambar bentuk wajahnya saja. Dan ia sangat yakin, bentuk wajah yang ia gambar bukanlah bentuk wajah kakaknya.

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi membentuk wajah seseorang. Jujur saja, ia baru kali ini menggambar tanpa seorang model. Tapi kalau dalam bentuk angan-angan saja, ia sering melakukannya. Namun, yang digambarnya tentu saja adalah kakaknya seorang.

Tapi sepertinya, Uchiha bungsu ini mengalami kendala. "Kenapa susah sekali? Selalu terbayang wajah kakak terus."

Kemudian Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon. Matanya terpejam. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di halaman rumahnya dengan berteduh di bawah yang rindang. Suasana sejuk seperti inilah yang membuat ia bersemangat untuk melukis. Lalu mata hitam itu memandang langit yang kini bersinar cerah.

"Langit…" gumamnya. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu di langit tersebut. "Langit…"gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kembali ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke kertas gambar besar di hadapannya. Ia kembali meneruskan sketsa yang tertunda. Ia mulai membentuk rambut pada bagian sketsa wajah yang ia bentuk tadi. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian membentuk mata, hidung, beserta mulutnya. Tapi… lagi-lagi ia kecewa dengan hasilnya.

"Heh! Wajah yang jelek."

Dengan cekatan ia menghapus mata, hidung dan mulut pada sketsa itu. Ia merasa buntu semuanya. Lalu, ia kembali menggoreskan pensilnya untuk membuat badannya. Tidak terlalu kurus, namun tak terlalu berisi. Dan begitu melihat hasilnya, ia tersenyum puas.

"Sempurna."

Matanya kembali dimanjakannya dengan melihat halaman sekitar. Ditumbuhi dengan rerumputan hijau, lalu ada juga bunga-bunga yang selalu dirawat oleh ibunya. Apalagi ibunya begitu menyukai mawar. Dan bunga itulah yang terlihat di matanya.

Ia pun menggambar pemandang di sekitar sketsa itu. Sama dengan halaman yang kini ia pandang. Ia tambahi dengan rerumputan. Lalu ada juga bunga-bunga mawar, sama persis yang ada di halamannya kini. Tak lupa menambahkan rumah di belakangnya, dan tentu saja sesuai dengan rumahnya yang besar itu.

Sketsa itu selesai. Hanya saja yang kurang adalah wajahnya. Ia kebingungan. Wajah siapa yang gambar? Ibunya? Tidak, terima kasih. Tentu saja yang ia gambar adalah seorang laki-laki. Bukan seorang perempuan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang ia gambar nantinya adalah seorang banci.

Tapi… kalau yang ia lukis nanti seorang pemuda manis, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia kembali memandang langit yang semakin cerah saja. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Namun ia tak sedikit pun merasa lelah. Bahkan semangatnya semakin bertambah saja.

Menghirup udara sejenak, ia memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi ia kembali berkonsentrasi membentuk wajah yang ingin dibuatnya. Mula-mula ia mulai menggoreskan sesuatu di wajah tanpa muka itu. Membentuk bulatan lonjong sebagai matanya. tapi tak benar-benar lonjong. Kemudian member pupil di bulatan lonjong tersebut.

Kemudian dia lanjutkan dengan membentuk sebuah hidung. Untuk pembuatan yang satu ini… sepertinya Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini tak mengalami kesulitan.

Satu lagi dan semuanya selesai. Ia tinggal membuat garis lengkung ke atas pada bibirnya. Tentu saja ia akan membuat senyuman pada bibir tersebut. Tak pas rasanya kalau ia membuat bibir itu melengkung ke bawah, sementara pemandangan di sekitarnya menunjukkan sebuah halaman yang indah. Dan tentu saja halaman itu adalah halaman rumahnya sendiri.

Rasa puas memenuhi diri Sasuke. Sketsanya yang satu ini bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membentuk senyuman di wajahnya. 'Sempurna,' pikirnya saat ini saat matanya menelusuri lekuk-lekuk sketsa di hadapannya. Oh! Ia merasa ada yang kurang pada diri pemuda yang ia lukis. Kembali ia mengambil pensil yang ia letakkan begitu saja di rerumputan. Ia mengambil kemudian membentuk sebuah—tidak, tiga buah coretan di masing-masing pipi pemuda yang ia tulis. Dan semuanya sempurna!

…

Hari beranjak malam. Dan Sasuke masih tetap setia memandang langit yang beranjak hitam melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Sesekali ia melirik sketsa yang tergeletak di sudut kamarnya yang ia buat pagi tadi. Ia sedikit bingung menentukan warna dari pemuda yang ia buat. Mulat dari rambut, warna matanya, dan juga kulit.

Kemudian matanya kembali memandang langit yang masih saja belum menghitam benar. Dan… ah! Uchiha ini sepertinya sudah mengetahui warna apa yang akan ia buat pada si pemuda itu.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian mengambil kuas beserta cat air yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menarik kursi yang ia duduki mendekat ke hadapan sketsanya. Awalnya ia mewarnai pemandangannya terlebih dahulu di sekitar pemuda itu, baru mewarnai pemudanya.

Rumput-rumput yang tumbuh ia warnai dengan hijau tua. Bunga-bunga sekitarnya ia warnai merah, merah muda dan juga putih. Tak lupa bebatuannya dan juga pohon-pohonnya. Terakhir adalah warna langit beserta awannya.

Tiba saatnya ia mewarnai si pemuda. Rambut tegak berdiri itu ia warnai dengan warna kuning cerah, sesuai dengan warna matahari. Lalu untuk kulit si pemuda, ia memilih warna kuning langsat kecoklatan. Dan ia merasa warna itu cocok untuknya. Dan terakhir adalah warna mata. Ia mewarnainya dengan warna biru langit.

Memakan waktu hampir satu jam barulah lukisan itu selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Warna cerah begitu mendominasi lukisan itu. Padahal selama ini Sasuke mewarnai lukisannya dengan warna yang gelap. Tapi untuk lukisan ini… warna cerah begitu cocok.

Mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan lukisan ini pada saat ajang penghargaan untuk pelukis internasional bulan depan. Begitulah isi pikirannya. Kalau ia bisa mendapatkan penghargaan itu lagi, itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuknya. Lagipula… ini adalah lukisan yang ia buat tanpa seorang model. Dan juga, ia tidak tahu apakah si pemuda dalam lukisan ini benar-benar ada atau tidak ada. _Well, its just his imagination_.

.

#

.

Dua bulan setelahnya… Sasuke mengadakan pameran atas semua lukisan yang ia buat untuk merayakan kemenangannya atas penghargaan yang ia raih. Namun, bukan lukisan kakaknya yang mendapatkan penghargaan. Tapi lukisan seorang pemuda pirang—entah benar-benar ada atau tidak—yang ia lukis di halaman rumahnya. Dan itu memang sebuah keberuntungan besar untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pameran itu ia adakan selama seminggu di sebuah museum yang ia bangun sendiri dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Walaupun tidak begitu luas, namun bisa dibilang museum ini terkesan mewah.

Pameran ini yang kedua kalinya ia adakan. Dimana tahun lalu adalah yang pertama kalinya ia adakan.

Lukisan yang dipamerkan hampir sama dengan beberapa lukisan yang pamerkan tahun lalu. Tapi tentunya ada beberapa tambahan lukisan baru. Sekitar lima sampai enam. Dan tentu saja lukisan itu memuat si pemuda pirang. Banyak orang-orang yang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Mereka terkagum-kagum atas semua lukisan karya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Sai—saudara sekaligus gurunya melukis—sempat dibuat kagum juga.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau semakin maju saja." Komentar Sai, saat ia menemui Sasuke di ruangannya.

"Hn." Sahutnya pendek. Ia menikmati segelas _wine_ dengan alkohol kadar rendah d tangannya. Tentu ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mabuk di siang hari.

"Padahal kau dulunya adalah muridku. Tak kusangka kalau mampu melampauiku dalam waktu sesingkat ini, mengingat dulunya kau membenci yang namanya menggambar."

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku." Ia berucap sambil mendengus. Lalu kembali mengecap _wine_-nya. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelasnya itu di atas meja kerja. "Pergilah. Saat ini aku ingin menikmati kesendirianku tanpa ada yang menggangguku."

Sai mencibir. "Kau mengusirku? Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang Terhormat."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

Sedikit menyeringai, pada akhirnya Sai meninggalkan ruangan itu juga.

…

"Jadi, ini tempat pameran itu?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai. Ia memandang tempat itu yang ramai oleh pengunjung. "Banyak sekali. Bagaimana aku masuk?" ucapnya. Dilihatnya pintu masuk ruangan itu berdesakkan.

Pemuda ini pun kembali memasang kacamata hitamnya. Ia memasuki mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa Tuan Muda tidak ingin masuk?" tanya si supir kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Tuan Muda tersebut.

"Entahlah, Kakashi-_san_. Kalau mau masuk pun percuma. Pintu masuknya penuh orang-orang yang ingin masuk." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kalau lewat pintu samping? Saya rasa bisa. Namun untuk tiket masuknya sedikit mahal dari yang di depan." Ucap si supir bernama kakashi itu.

Si pemuda ini pun membuang napas pasrah. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa uang lebih. Uang yang kubawa cukup untuk membeli tiket yang biasa."

Sang supir pun tersenyum melalui di balik masker yang selalu ia pasang sehari-hari. "Saya bisa mebelikannya untuk Tuan Muda."

Sang pemuda pun melotot. "Tidak, Kakashi-_san_. Lebih baik uangmu untuk keluarga Kakashi-_san_ saja. Itu lebih penting."

Dan Kakashi ini tersenyum kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Keluarga Tuan Muda sudah cukup membantu keluarga saya dalam berbagai hal. Tapi untuk kali ini ijinkan saya yang membantu. Sayang sekali kalau kita jauh-jauh ke sini tapi tidak masuk ke dalam museum itu." Katanya ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap tidak terlalu mahal harga tiketnya."

Mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil berwarna putih tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Namun, penampilan pemuda itu yang begitu mencolok membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Pemuda itu hanya cuek saja. Tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia hanya berjalan lurus dengan Kakashi di sampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, Tuan Muda. Saya akan membeli tiketnya di sana."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama, Kakashi-_san_," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan Tuan Mudanya.

Lalu, tak seberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Kakashi mendapatkan tiketnya. Kakashi pun mendatangi tempat Tuan Mudanya menunggu, lalu mengantarnya masuk ke gedung museum tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya diam sambil melempar senyum. Tak lupa ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpannya di saku.

Saat masuk ke dalam, decak kagum keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mengagumi bentuk lukisan-lukisan tersebut yang terkesan nyata. Sangat jarang ada model lukisan yang seperti ini. 'Pasti pelukis ini orang hebat,' pikirnya.

Dia memang baru pertama kali mendatangi pameran lukisan seperti ini. Awalnya dia memang tidak minat untuk menghadiri pameran ini. Namun sahabatnya memberitahu bahwa lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat sangatlah bagus dan berkelas. Dan benar saja, sekarang ia dibuat terkagum-kagum oleh lukisan ini.

Saat pemuda ini berjalan semakin ke dalam museum, ada beberapa lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju lukisan itu dan membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Ini…" tangannya kemudian terangkat. Menyentuh lukisan tersebut yang sudah terpasang bingkai. Sehingga ia hanya menyentuh permukaan lukisan tersebut yang dilapisi kaca.

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya melihat lukisan tersebut. Kembali lontaran pujian tercipta dari bibirnya. Mengagumi lukisan tersebut. "Apa pelukis ini mengenal diriku?"

Ada di dalam dirinya yang begitu penasaran siapa sang pelukis ini. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan sang pelukis sembari menanyakan kepada sang pelukis perihal lukisan ini.

Sai yang kebetulan berjalan hendak menuju ke luar pun tak sengaja melihat pemuda tersebut. Ia memerhatikan dengan teliti sang pemuda yang ia pandang. Entah mengapa begitu familiar di mata hitamnya.

Lalu mata hitam tersebut memandang objek yang di pandang sang pemuda. Tangan pemuda tersebut mengelus permukaan lukisan tersebut. Dan ia sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata sang pemuda yang ia pandang sedari tadi begitu mirip dengan model lukisan tersebut.

Sai berinisiatif mendekati pemuda tersebut. "Anda suka dengan lukisan ini?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba saat dirinya sudah ada di samping pemuda tersebut.

Sang pemuda tersebut terkejut dengan kedatangan Sai. Ia terlonjak. Lalu tangannya ia tarik kembali, berhenti mengelus permukaan lukisan tersebut. "Maaf?"

Sai tersenyum sekilas. Ia pun mengulangi perkataannya. "Apa Anda suka dengan lukisan ini?" mata hitam itu pun memandang wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menyukai rupanya. Apalagi mata biru yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya antusias mengomentari lukisan tersebut. Ia kembali memandang lukisan tersebut. "Lukisan ini begitu indah. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan pelukis ini. Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya. Soalnya model dalam lukisan ini begitu mirip denganku."

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku tahu siapa pelukisnya. Kebetulan dia muridku dulu."

"Benar 'kah?" mata biru itu membola.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilnya."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Sementara Sai berjalan meninggalkannya. Kemudian sang pemuda tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Menemui saudara jauhnya. Dan sang pemuda tersebut melihat-lihat lukisan yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, Sai mengetuk pintu yang berpahat ukiran indah tersebut.

"Siapa?" sahut seseorang di dalam begitu Sai selesai mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Ini aku, Sai."

Sasuke yang berada di dalam pun mendengus. "Sudah kubilang, aku—"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke pun menautkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Model lukisanmu."

"Kau jangan membuatku tertawa, Sai. Kakak sudah meninggal. Jadi tak mungkin ia datang untuk—"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke di potong oleh Sai. "Bukan kakakmu yang kumaksud. Tapi pemuda pirang yang kau lukis." 

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan minumnya dan tangannya dibiarkan mengambang. "Apa?"

"Perlu kuulangi?" ucap Sai sambil bersender di samping pintu yang masih tertutup. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi… itu tidak mungkin." Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Beranjak mendekati pintu dan membukanya. "Aku tak memakai model untuk melukis lukisan itu. Kau jangan bercanda."

"Buat apa aku bercanda? Kalau kau tak percaya, kau lihat saja ke sana. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau melukis pemuda pirang itu dengan imajinasimu saja." Kemudian Sai pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri membatu.

Sasuke tetap saja tak percaya. Ia menatap Sai yang pergi manjauh darinya.

Tak mungkin berdiam diri saja, akhirnya Sasuke menyusul Sai. Rasa penasaran dan juga tak percaya memenuhi diri Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pemuda imajinasinya itu memang ada?

Ketika ia hampir mendekati Sai, terlihat bahwa saudara jauhnya itu tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Seorang pemuda pirang tentu saja. Dan nalarnya pun berkata bahwa apa yang diucapkan Sai bahwa benar adanya.

Merasa ada yang mendekatinya, Sai pun berbalik, dan seketika itu mata hitamnya mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan menujunya. "Ah, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke berhenti seketika ketika melihat wajah si pemuda pirang di hadapan Sai tersebut. Benar kata Sai, kalau pemuda itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan pemuda yang ada di lukisan tersebut.

'Bagaimana bisa?' pikirnya saat ini saat mata hitam miliknya masih saja memandang wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau malah berhenti di sana, hei, Sasuke?" bahkan panggilan dari Sai pun dihiraukannya. Ia masih memandang pemuda pirang itu dengan ekspresi datar, tapi ada keterkejutan di benaknya.

Pemuda pirang yang dipandangi Sasuke pun merasa risih dengan tatap tersebut. Lantas, pemuda pirang itu menarik ujung kemeja milik Sai.

"Sai-_san_, aku merasa risih dengan tatapannya. Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Sai berbalik menghadap wajah pemuda itu. "Dia itu pelukisnya. Kurasa ia hanya tak percaya melihatmu di sini."

"Melihatku?" ucap pemuda itu membeo. "Tapi aku—"

Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sai buru-buru memotongnya. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menyeretnya ke sini." Dan setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kurasa Uchiha yang satu ini mengalami tuli mendadak, sehingga panggilanku tadi tidak didengarnya." Ucap Sai sambil mendengus. Sedangkan Sasuke melempar _death glare_ terbaiknya ke arah Sai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sai pun menyeret Sasuke menuju pemuda itu. Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Sai menyeretnya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Sasuke berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut, mata hitamnya tak lepas memandang wajahnya. Meneliti baik-baik bentuk rupa wajah pemuda pirang.

'Benar-benar mirip. Aku tak tahu kalau pemuda yang aku lukis benar-benar nyata.' Batinnya.

Pemuda yang ditatap Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Anda?" tangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu pun terjulur ke depan, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Tangan pucat itu akhirnya menjabat tangan milik Naruto.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Cukup Sasuke saja." Lalu mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan itu.

"Aa—baiklah!" sahutnya lagi. Mata biru itu kembali menatap lukisan di hadapannya. Lukisan dirinya dengan seekor kuda berwarna putih di sampingnya, dan Naruto bisa melihat dirinya di lukisan tersebut tengah tersenyum lebar.

Sai yang melihat interaksi kedua pemuda ini hanya menampilkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua. Sepertinya aku ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan."

"Hn."

"Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, Sai-_san_." Ucap Naruto penuh sesal.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke kediamanku. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan kartu alamatku?"

Seketika Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Bodoh!"

Sai yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. "Sudah, ya. Sampai nanti." Akhirnya Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diam.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa memulai sesuatu pembicaraan dengan tepat. Selalu saja orang lain yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Dan mereka hanya menatap lukisan yang Sasuke buat dalam diam layaknya patung.

"Lukisannya benar-benar indah."

"Kau menyukainya?" dan pada akhirnya, pemuda pirang ini yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Tapi saya tak pernah tahu kalau Anda mengenal saya. Sedangkan saya sendiri tak pernah mengenal Anda sebelumnya."

Buru-buru Sasuke menginterupsi perkataan Naruto. "Tunggu. Kau jangan salah sangka dahulu. Aku memang tak mengenalmu sebelumnya. Dan—" Sasuke menarik nafasnya kemudian, "—bisakah kita berbicara tak seformal seperti ini?" 

"Maaf." Ujar Naruto. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau melukis diriku sementara kau tidak mengenal diriku sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Sasuke sedikit bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pemuda pirang ini. "Awalnya aku memang tidak mengenal dirimu dan juga tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, ini pertemuan pertama kita. Aku hanya melukis apa yang menjadi imajinasiku saja."

"Imajinasi?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"Yeah, imajinasi. Dan sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata imajinasiku ini benar-benar nyata." Lalu mata hitamnya menatap wajah Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat warna mata Naruto yang terlihat lebih mengagumkan daripada 'Naruto' di lukisan tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan tersebut, buru-buru Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke lukisan di hadapannya. "Aku juga sedikit terkejut kalau aku mirip sekali dengan model di lukisan ini. Apalagi yang melukisnya adalah pelukis terkenal sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memandang Naruto yang sedang melihat lukisannya. Dimana 'Naruto' sedang bersama seekor kuda putih yang terlihat bersih. 'Naruto' tak menaiki kuda tersebut, dia hanya berdiri di samping kuda putih tersebut sambil memegang moncongnya. Dan dibelakang mereka, ada sebuah pemandangan hijau yang menyegarkan mata.

"Kau ingin melihat lukisan 'dirimu' yang lain?"

Naruto menoleh menghadap Sasuke. "Tentu."

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasuke memandu Naruto untuk melihat lukisannya. Terlihat mata biru Naruto memancarkan kekaguman luar biasa atas karya Sasuke yang terbilang luar biasa. Apalagi lukisan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke begitu mirip dengan dirinya.

Dan Naruto bisa melihat rata-rata lukisan yang dibuat Sasuke itu 'dirinya' bersama kuda putih. Dan entah kenapa ini kebetulan atau tidak Naruto juga mempunyai kuda putih di rumahnya. _Well_, kejadian mustahil seperti ini pun bisa terjadi. Apa ini semua hanyalah takdir? Seorang Naruto pun tak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto menjalani semuanya dengan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melukisku bersama kuda putih? Dari enam lukisan yang kulihat, empat di antaranya adalah aku bersama kuda putih tersebut."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau begitu cocok dengan kuda putih itu."

"Benarkah?" sahut Naruto. Lalu memandang lagi lukisan di hadapannya yang lagi-lagi bersama kuda putih. "Aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini. Kau tahu? Di rumahku pun aku mempunyai kuda putih. Dan dia adalah peliharaan favoritku."

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya meski ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Hanya seorang Uchiha yang bisa menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti tadi. Sasuke mulai berpikir, apa ini semua hanya kebetulan atau memang ini semua takdir? Tapi, kebetulan dan takdir adalah sesuatu hal yang sama. Apa Tuhan memang sengaja melakukannya untuknya?

"Ini kejadian yang luar biasa yang pernah terjadi di hidupku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang bisa terbilang lucu baginya. "Imajinasimu yang menjadi kenyataan, eh?" dan sekali lagi Naruto terkekeh. Membuat sang Uchiha ini menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau mengejekku."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak. Bukan maksudku untuk menertawakanmu. Kau menganggap kejadian ini sesuatu hal yang luar biasa. Sedangkan aku sendiri menganggapnya sesuatu yang biasa saja."

Dan Uchiha bungsu ini tak membalasnya.

Naruto pun melirik jam yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tak terasa sudah sejam setengah aku berada di sini. Janjinya hanya sejam saja." Lalu mata biru itu melirik Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tak ingin _Kaasan_ menungguku di rumah dalam keadaan khawatir." Ucap pemuda pirang itu sesal.

"Baiklah. Tak masalah bagiku."

"Sayang sekali kita hanya bertemu dalam waktu sesingkat ini." Kaki jenjang itu melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dia berhenti. Tepat di lukisan pertama yang ia lihat bersama kuda putih itu. "Tapi… bolehkah aku membeli lukisanmu—" ia menunjukkan lukisan itu dengan telunjuk kanannya, "—yang ini?"

Sasuke mengernitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Di antara lukisanmu yang lainnya, lukisan inilah yang paling berkesan menurutku. Meski tidak sebagus lukisanmu yang lainnya. Tapi aku paling menyukai yang ini."

Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Naruto yangberada beberapa meter di depannya. "Kau tak perlu membelinya."

"Eh?" sahut Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil lukisan yang terpajang di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ini. Ambillah."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sambil memandang Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ambillah. Anggap saja ini hadiah untukmu. Jadi, kau tak perlu membelinya."

Naruto pun mengambil lukisan itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau benar-benar yakin? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Tak masalah buatku. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi kapan-kapan sebanyak yang aku mau."

Naruto mendengus. 'Sombong sekali.' Pikirnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto menerimanya tanpa ada rasa keraguan lagi. "Err… terima kasih, Sasuke." Ia memegang lukisan itu dan membekap di dadanya erat-erat. Tentu saja Naruto senang mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini. Jarang-jarang juga ada yang memberinya hadiah. "Aku pergi dulu."

Namun tak seberapa melangkah lebih jauh, suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!"

Otomatis saja Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Apa?"

"Suatu hari… bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjadi model lukisanku?"

Naruto tampak berpikir mengenai tawaran dari Sasuke. Ia kaget mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia diajak untuk menjadi seorang model.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Asal kau menraktirku ramen, ya?" ucapnya sambil menyengir. Ia lantas menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Menjadikan rambutnya acak-acakan.

Dan giliran Sasuke yang mendengus. "Kau memerasku?"

Sekali lagi Naruto menyengir tak bersalah. "Sudah, ya! Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_!" pamitnya sembari berlari. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan.

Sasuke menatap arah dimana Naruto meninggalkan dirinya. Entah sadar atau tidak, di bibirnya terlukis senyum yang tipis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa di sini akan bertemu seseorang yang tak diduga. Dan tak salah bahwa ia menganggap kejadian ini adalah kejadian luar biasa yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

"Anak yang menarik."

Lalu Uchiha bungsu ini pun meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Kembali ke ruangannya. Dan tentu saja, senyum itu semakin melebar yang terlukis di bibirnya. Menjadikannya –oh-bukan-Uchiha-sekali-.

Dan dia benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

**FIN**

_**Happy SasuNaru day, minna \(ˆωˆ)/**_

_**Maaf ceritanya agak tanggung gitu. Rencana awal memang ada lanjutannya. Tapi! Berhubung saya nga punya waktu dan waktunya semakin mepet, akhirnya sampai di sini saja.**_

_**Besok saya mau UAS. Doain ya! Ntar saya kasih cium semua. XD**_

_**Ketika saya mengetik fic ini, saya teringat bahwa ada fic yang mungkin hampir sama dengan fic ini. Dimana summary di fic itu menjelaskan bahwa ada seorang mangaka yang sudah terkenal. Namun, mangaka tersebut tak menyangka kalau karakter yang ia buat bener-bener ada orangnya. Kalau saya tidak salah juga. Saya tidak tahu siapa authornya. Yang jelas, saya tidak membaca fic itu. Dan MAAF kalau seandainya fic ini terkesan mirip dengan fic yang dimaksud.**_

_**Saya mendapat ide ini dari sebuah artikel di website. Dimana seorang pelukis itu membuat lukisan orang. Dan orang itu tidak ada di dunia ini. Lukisannya cewek sih. Cantik. Kalau tidak salah judul artikelnya "Ada namun benar-benar tidak ada". Entahlah bener atau tidak. (˘З˘)**_

_**Review ya! Kritik dan sarannya dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan fic saya. Kalau nga, ntar saya raep satu-satu XDD**_

_**Jaa ne, minna!**_


End file.
